There's a Monster in the Study
by ifinallylearnthowtolie
Summary: Just a little Mycroft/Lestrade fluff with an added bonus.


**_A/N: _**_I figured that I don't write enough fluff and after having my little cousin around for the day I just had this idea. I know OC kids are annoying, but try it out :) Please drop a review (and maybe I'll write more fluff)_

* * *

><p>Greg considers the toddler sitting on his chest.<p>

"Uh, whatcha doing, Toby?" he murmurs. Toby whirls around, dropping whatever toy was going on a trek across Greg's stomach, and launches at Greg, wrapping his arms tight around Greg's neck.

"Da!" he smiles. Greg chuckles in surprise, giving his son a cuddle. He presses a kiss onto the feathery light chocolate hair that is tickling his chin.

"What's wrong, bub?" Greg asks, tucking Toby into his side.

"Monstah," Toby replies, wiggling around in an effort to get comfortable.

"What monster?"

"In the kits-chen. I heard a monstah," Toby looks up, his eyes wide, "It was using tha sink."

"The sink, huh?" Greg suppresses a smile," Must be a clean monster."

"Uh-huh. And den it went into tha study," Toby continues. Greg raises an eyebrow, suddenly catching on. He glances at the bedside clock and smiles in understanding.

"Did the monster come in through the front door?" he asks.

"Yeah," Toby nods, "How'd you know?"

"I'm a policeman, Tobe, it's what I do," Greg rubs his son's back and sits up.

"Can you ar-arrest it?" Toby asks, struggling with the word and scrambling up and into his Da's lap. Greg smiles a little.

"Shall we see if it's a bad monster first?" he asks knowingly, "I don't want to arrest a good one."

"I don't wanna go in there," Toby shakes his head.

"C'mon, bub," Greg rolls out of bed and opens up his arms, "Dad'll protect you," and he catches Toby as he jumps at him. Toby latches on tight and Greg shifts Toby onto his hip.

"Take your gun," Toby begs. Greg shakes his head, turning on the light and wandering into the hall. Toby tucks his head into Greg's neck and Greg smiles, that lovely warm feeling in his chest overriding any annoyance he might have felt at being woken at three in the morning. Toby's lucky that Greg is a complete softie. They make their way up to the study and Greg stops, a sly smile spreading on his face.

"Tobe, listen up," he whispers, "When I open the door I want you to shout 'boo', yeah?"

Toby nods, though he doesn't understand.

"Ready?" Greg asks.

"Uh-huh," Toby nods again. Greg grins and opens the door.

"Boo!" they both shout.

Mycroft flies out of his chair and yelps. Greg sets Toby on the floor, laughing, and has to wipe his eyes. Mycroft scowls, then scoops Toby up and kisses his forehead.

"Good morning to you too," he says.

"Pa?" Toby asks, frowning, his little face accidentally pouting. Mycroft smiles fondly. Toby is the most adorable child he has ever seen.

"Yes?" Mycroft asks.

"Where's tha monstah?" Toby replies, squirming around in Mycroft's arms to try and look around. Greg manages to recover himself and wanders over, wrapping his arms around them both.

"There was no monster, baby," Greg explains, "It was your Pa."

Toby's mouth makes a little 'o' of surprise and he snuggles between them. Mycroft grins and kisses his head again, and then stoops down and kisses Greg.

"You are evil, love," he tells Greg. Greg just smirks.

"Now come on, Tobe, you need to get back to bed," Mycroft murmurs.

"No!" Toby whines.

"Yes, baby, come on," Greg takes Toby from Mycroft's arms and holds him upside down until Toby squeals and giggles, then swings him up and lays him over his shoulder. Mycroft tuts, but smiles.

"Wanna stay with you," Toby tells them, curling himself around Greg's neck. Mycroft shrugs and follows them both back into the bedroom. He changes into his pajama bottoms and slides into the bed where Toby is already finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"Someone's sleepy," Mycroft smiles gently, curling himself around Toby and pressing his forehead to Greg's. Toby wiggles a little and finally settles.

"Night baby," Greg murmurs, kissing Toby's head.

"Night Da," Toby slurs sleepily.

"Good night, bub," Mycroft smiles and kisses Toby's cheek.

"Good night, Pa." Toby falls asleep quickly, snoring quietly.

"Why didn't you come straight to bed?" Greg whispers.

"I needed to finish something," Mycroft replies quietly. Greg kisses him quickly and wraps an arm around both Mycroft and Toby.

"Mkay, love. Sleepy time now," he mumbles. Mycroft smiles and relaxes, feeling utterly comfortable. The last thing he does before he falls asleep, as usual, is takes a short moment to watch his husband and his son slumbering, and he grins lazily. Work can wait. He has a family now that he loves with every single part of his being. So he falls asleep, holding his family, and dreams of them.


End file.
